dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
First Eastbrook Races
The First Eastbrook Races were a series of races held at Eastbrook Raceway on 4E:148. The festivities were hosted by Acey and her Archpriest HyperSilence. It was the inaugural event for Eastbrook, having been constructed by Eris only days prior. The festivities drew twenty-five people, the largest attendance for any such gathering in the Fourth Era. They consisted of a donkey and mule race, a pig race, and a horse race. Fireworks were distributed to everyone prior to the races. =Donkey and Mule Race= ---- The first event was a one-lap donkey and mule race. Riders were allowed time to bring their best donkeys and mules to Eastbrook. Out of the starting gate, Trancesk8er took the lead with Tohbeh and Ferathmai vying for second place. Despite a slow start, Sprankles reined in his mule and made up lost ground. By the halfway point of the race, he'd taken the lead. Unfortunately, Tohbeh's donkey had exhausted itself and he quickly fell out of contention, getting passed by Print and eventually finishing in the cellar. Sprankles won by a large margin, ruining the wagers of those who'd placed bets upon the odds-on favorite, Tohbeh. Standings =Pig Race= ---- The second scheduled event was a one-lap pig race. Participants were given time to bring their best pigs out to Eastbrook. Panda served as race marshal and pace setter, leading the way on foot ahead of the racers.Out of the gate, Ky took a short-lived lead before surrendering it to Tohbeh, who quickly surged into first. By the first turn, he held a commanding ten pig length lead over second place Sprankles. The rest of the pack trailed far behind. passes Tohbeh for the win.]] On the far straightaway, Ky began to fall behind turning the race into a two man competition. Tohbeh maintained his sizeable lead going into the final corner when Sprankles made his move, rapidly closing the gap. With just a second to go, Sprankles passed Tohbeh and crossed the finish line, winning with an elapsed time of 29 seconds. Standings =Horse Race= ---- leads the fray.]] Each rider was officially announced before the start of the two-lap race. Amidst blinding fireworks triggered from the grandstand, the gates opened and the first ever horse race at Eastbrook was underway. Ferathmai jumped to an early one horse length lead with Boo and NeonicDolphin right behind him. Panda was fourth, Trancesk8er fifth, and Wojcik and Sprankles were tied neck-and-neck for sixth. At the end of the first lap, Fera had extended his lead to a comfortable two horse margin. Clustered behind him vying for position was Dolphin in second, Boo in third, and Trance in fourth. The rest of the pack, led by Tohbeh, had fallen behind the leader by nearly five horse lengths. Fera crossed the finish line comfortably in the lead by three horse lengths, having never trailed, and won with a total time of 19 seconds. Trance managed to gain considerable ground on the last lap and finished second. Dolphin closed out the leaderboard in third place. Panda took fourth, with Sprankles and Boo finishing closely behind. Fera's record lap time of 9.997 was never broken. There was a minor dispute regarding second and third place, which was too close to call live. Acey and Hyper waited for photo and video evidence from Tox and Print before announcing the victors. Standings =Attendees= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2015-06-28 23.04.55.png|Panda waits patiently for the races to begin atop Nightmare File:2015-06-28 23.05.43 - Copy.png|The grandstand fills in anticipation of the donkey and mule race File:2015-06-28_23.06.23.png|Trancesk8er leads Toby and Ferathmai in the donkey and mule race while Ky watches from the infield File:2015-06-28_23.08.21.png|Gabault is just thrilled to be there :D File:2015-06-28_23.09.32.png|Trancesk8er celebrates his 3rd place finish in the donkey and mule race while OuttaTime considers putting an arrow through his noggin File:2015-06-28_23.13.25.png|NeonicDolphin and Toby lead their pigs to the starting gates File:2015-06-28_23.15.00.png|Celebratory fireworks are launched at the grandstand File:2015-06-28_23.15.14.png|HyperSilence clears the track for the pig race File:2015-06-28_23.16.09.png|The race hosts confer with each other File:2015-06-28_23.18.03.png|Retro poses for a picture File:2015-06-28_23.20.14.png|Boo and Shark File:2015-06-28_23.21.49.png|Acey about to launch a firework rocket File:2015-06-28_23.27.02.png|The pig races open with Toby in the lead File:2015-06-28_23.30.20.png|Dolphin and Print chat before the horse race File:2015-06-28_23.30.40.png|Shark poses with Wojcik passing in the background File:2015-06-28_23.31.39.png|Riders line up in preparation for the horse race File:2015-06-28_23.32.54.png|Fireworks are launched at the starting gates File:2015-06-28_23.32.56.png|More fireworks File:2015-06-28_23.32.57.png|More fireworks File:2015-06-28_23.32.59.png|More fireworks File:2015-06-28_23.33.00.png|More fireworks File:2015-06-28_23.33.45.png|Riders ready at the starting gates File:2015-06-28_23.35.24.png|Acey readies the gates and announces the participating riders File:2015-06-28_23.41.26.png|The races begin with Ferathmai leading the field File:2015-06-28_23.41.28.png|Entering the first turn File:2015-06-28_23.41.38.png|Nearing completing of the first lap with Ferathmai comfortably in the lead File:2015-06-28_23.41.40.png|Riders jockey for position File:2015-06-28_23.41.41.png|wojcik15 strikes a magificent pose mid-race File:2015-06-28_23.41.42.png|HyperSilence and bjay complete lap one File:2015-06-28_23.41.49.png|The winners—Ferathmai, Trancesk8er, and NeonicDolphin File:2015-06-28_23.42.02.png|Postrace celebration File:2015-06-28_23.42.10.png|Postrace celebration File:2015-06-28_23.42.39.png|Postrace celebration File:2015-06-28_23.42.54.png|Postrace celebration File:2015-06-28_23.42.39.png|Boo and Shark await prize ceremony File:2015-06-28_23.57.13.png|Prize ceremony with Ferathmai atop the victory podium File:2015-06-28_23.57.32.png|Katie and Boo pose for a picture File:2015-06-28_23.58.14.png|Retro looks down on his fellow attendees File:2015-06-28_23.58.23.png|Print and Acey jabber about the races while in the background Katie begins work on her stables File:2015-06-28_23.22.50.png|Acey clutches her favorite word, "no" File:2015-06-28_23.40.57.png|Fireworks set off by OuttaTime ---- Category:Events Category:Horse Races Category:Games